The invention relates to a drawer guide assembly for drawers, particularly for plastics drawers, comprising, on each side of the drawer, a drawer side wall with a guide groove, a roller carrier with rollers being directly guided in the groove, and a support rail on the side of the body of the article of furniture, the running flange of the support rail extending into the roller carrier. Stops for the roller carrier are arranged in the guide grooves, and the support rails also are provided with stops limiting the path of the roller carriers toward the rear ends of the support rails.